


Confessions and Pie

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco finally have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written for [HOGWARTS365 Prompt 79](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/162639.html)

"Harry, there's pie!" Ron announced from across the room as Harry watched Draco and Baxter interact, and more importantly, Baxter make Draco uncomfortable. 

"Go ahead, Baxter," Harry said, "why don't you get a piece and I'll introduce you to Ginny in a moment." 

Baxter smiled and scurried away. 

"Love struck puppy, you say," Harry teased Draco after Bax had left them alone. 

"Yeah, but he's a good bloke. Knows a lot about potions and stuff." Draco gave Harry a sheepish smile and then looked away. He was purposely avoiding Harry's eyes. 

"Mal—"

"Listen, Potter." 

"Sorry," Harry said and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Go ahead." 

"About last week," Draco began and looked at Harry for some sort of a reaction, Harry nodded. "I'm sorry I stormed out like that after—after what you'd said. I didn't...I mean I don't know..." 

"Harry, are you coming?" Ron shouted. 

"In a bloody minute!" Harry impatiently shouted back. 

" _Sorry_!" Harry heard Ron say. " _Save a bloke a piece of pie, get your head chopped off as a thank you, I guess..._ "

Harry shook his head and smiled at Draco. "You were saying." 

"Nothing. It's okay. I don't know..." 

"Draco," Harry said, squeezing Draco's shoulder. " _I am_ sorry for acting the way I did. I should've told you my _concerns_ in a better manner—location, even." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't want you to think that I want to stop, because, that's the _opposite_ of what I want." 

Draco nodded frantically as if he was hearing what Harry was saying and completely agreeing with it. 

"I want more than what we have," Harry said. 

Draco's head shot up. "What do you mean more?"

Harry bit his lip and looked around to see if anyone was watching them, and was glad to realise that no one was. "I want to be your boyfriend, Draco." 

"You do?" Draco's voice became slightly high pitched. 

"Yeah. Baxter isn't the only love struck puppy in the room." Harry waited for the expression on Draco's face to change; for the words to register. He held Draco's hand, "Come on, let's get pie before Ron realises something weird is happening."


End file.
